


Electric Love

by HyeHowAreYa



Series: Short but Kinky HyeWon Smuts [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Leashes, S&M, Shock Collars, Short & Sweet... again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyeHowAreYa/pseuds/HyeHowAreYa
Summary: Hyejoo just wanted to learn to please Chaewon, but some of Chaewon's teaching methods were rather... painful
Relationships: Park Chaewon | Go Won & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Series: Short but Kinky HyeWon Smuts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088252
Kudos: 30





	Electric Love

**Author's Note:**

> Here is EVEN more baby Hyejoo, I promise I'll give you dom Hyejoo soon! I swear!  
> I heard Electric Love and immediately wanted to write this, it's one of my favorite songs of all time istg  
> Hyejoo is just a sweet baby who wants to make her pretty master happy  
> and Chaewon gives her a hard time  
> Anywhoo, have fun!

“Stop being so soft!” Chaewon yelled at a rather confused Hyejoo. The black-haired girl didn’t know what Chaewon wanted from her other than just to give her a hard time. “Wonnie, I can’t… I don’t want to hurt you…” Hyejoo whined, not wanting to, nor having the energy to use Chaewon like a ragdoll, which she knew is what Chaewon wanted.

“Don’t you know that’s what I want?” “But what about what I want?” “We are not having this argument right now.” Chaewon snarled, gesturing to the fact that they were currently connected. Chaewon laid atop Hyejoo, resting comfortably and getting the princess treatment she was rather bored of. Hyejoo’s hips barely moved, and she didn’t even feel nearly anything.

“Go harder… This is boring.” Chaewon roughly informed, “Boring?!” Hyejoo asked, scowling at Chaewon, the blonde’s words hurting her feelings quite a bit. “Yes, it’s boring. You only fuck me good when I threaten you, and I’m tired of doing that. Trust me, it will feel better for you too,” “B-but!” “No, shut up, do what I want.”

Chaewon clawed at Hyejoo’s hair, “God damn it! I said harder! You aren’t doing anything!” She yelled. “B-but Chae! I-I’m gonna cum!” “You think you deserve to cum after failing to pleasure me?” Chaewon lectured, “Ch-Chae!” “What did I tell you about using my name?” “S-sorry, your majesty…” Chaewon unmounted Hyejoo, kneeling on the bed in front of her. “Wh-why’d you get up?” “I told you! You cannot cum if you cannot please me.”

Hyejoo’s face fell, as tears began to run down her puffy cheeks. “Ugh!! Crying again? God, you’re such a fucking pussy!” Chaewon moved a hand down to finger herself, roughly inserting three inside, and moaning crudely, forcing Hyejoo to watch her. Hyejoo just felt cold without Chaewon laying on her, feeling ashamed she let Chaewon down.

“I-I’m sorry… I-I’ll try harder next time.” “Next time?! There is always a next time! You fucking useless piece of shit, get yourself together! If you don’t improve in a week, there WILL NOT be a next time.” Hyejoo looked away and sat up from her laying position, laying her head on the wall. “And if you even think about touching yourself…” “I won’t, Wonnie. I promise.” Hyejoo said sadly, covering herself with the blankets and watching Chaewon’s lewd display longingly.

Chaewon’s back arched as she continued pumping her fingers in and out of herself. Chaewon looked aethereal as she rough-fucked herself exactly like she wanted it, her moans growing louder every second. Hyejoo watched Chaewon, completely humiliated, unable to meet Chaewon’s gaze, and only look at Chaewon’s lower half, particularly her pussy that was stuffed by fingers.

Chaewon came eventually. Wiping the sweat from her forehead, and immediately feeling guilty about her rather harsh words directed at Hyejoo, that even if Hyejoo knew it was an act, she still felt a little hurt by Chaewon’s previous disposition. “Chae… I’m sorry.” “Don’t worry, I have the feeling I can teach you; I’m coming up with ideas already, baby. I’ll fix you.”

“Y-you will?” “Yep! Trust me. Now shower up, it’s time for bed.” Hyejoo nodded, kissing Chaewon on the forehead. “I love you,” Chaewon said, shooting Hyejoo a shy smile. “You too”

xxx

“Were you a good girl? Did you put on your collar?” “Ch-Chae… Don’t say that out loud.” Chaewon smiled, hugging Hyejoo from behind and laying her head on the dark-haired girl’s back. “Why? Are you ashamed of it? You shouldn’t be. I know you like knowing you’re mine.” “But I don’t like knowing that I know that.” “It’s a yes or no question.” “Y-yes…”

“It’s a special one, not only is it prettier and more comfortable than the old one, this one has a few perks that I’ll enjoy too,” Chaewon said, clutching the remote for the collar in her hand. “Brace yourself,” Chaewon warned, pressing a certain button on the remote. “Ah!” Hyejoo screamed, clutching her neck as a brief shock went through her body. “Ch-Chae! That hurt!”

“Yeah, exactly. That’s gonna come in handy next time you decide to disobey me.” Chaewon said with a laugh. Hyejoo didn’t respond, she felt her nerves build up and her dick hardening in her pants. “We’ll try again tonight. I got you a leash too, so, no escaping.” Hyejoo gulped nervously, as Chaewon peeled herself off of her, and giving her a pat on the butt. “You’ll like it.”

“I know I will, I’m just a little nervous…” Hyejoo said. “Don’t worry about it, let’s go snuggle,” Chaewon suggested. Hyejoo smiled, taking Chaewon’s tiny hand in hers and letting the small girl lead her to bed.

Once she’d snuggled up under the covers, she smiled when Chaewon wrapped her arms around her from behind. Of course, the height difference made it a little awkward, but that wouldn’t stop a determined Chaewon from cuddling her girl and nuzzling her face into Hyejoo’s warm back. Chaewon loved how Hyejoo’s bare thighs felt against her shins, Hyejoo’s skin was so soft and silky, perfect for petting, not only that, but squishing them was fun too.

xxx

“Undress me, idiot. Don’t just stand there.” Chaewon snarled at Hyejoo, who just stared at her half-naked body. Chaewon laid halfway off the bed before Hyejoo, who stood up, her hard dick manipulating the front of her jeans. “B-but y-your panties are so cute.” “Do it.” Hyejoo nodded, stripping the older girl of them, and discarding them onto the floor. “Are you ready?” Hyejoo asked warily. “Yes, I’m fucking ready!” “S-sorry… Just making sure.”

“Man the fuck up! You shouldn’t care,” “B-but!... AHH!” Hyejoo screeched, clutching her neck as the shock surged through it, that stupid collar Chaewon gave her. “Ravage me, you fucking pussy.” “I-I… I don’t want to hurt you.” Chaewon pressed the button. “Shit! Chae!” “Was that a swear word?” Chaewon said, sitting up and holding down the button while Hyejoo fell to her knees screaming in pain. “Who said you could talk like that!?” “I’M SORRY!” Chaewon lifted her finger off the button, letting Hyejoo catch her breath.

“Stay down, I think you need more motivation,” Chaewon said ominously as if the shock collar wasn’t enough. “If you can’t fuck me right, I’ll do it myself, problem is…” Chaewon said showing Hyejoo the cock ring she’d gotten, “And if you give me attitude about it…” Chaewon now showed Hyejoo the metal ruler, a spanking by steel ruler was about the most painful thing she’d had to experience until Chaewon held down the shock button, which she was still recovering from.

“So. Tell me. Are you going to be good? Are you gonna give me what I want?” “I-I’ll do my best.” Chaewon briefly pressed down the shock button, which Hyejoo had gotten sort of used to now, so it wasn’t as dreadful as it once was, however, it still did its job discouraging Hyejoo from misbehaving. “You will do as you’re told. You will not ‘do your best’, you will do it. Simple.” Chaewon said, pulling Hyejoo up by her black hair.

“Yes, your highness. I promise.” “Good girl.” Chaewon praised, attaching the rubber part on the leash as a precaution to not shock herself, then she hooked it on the metal loop of Hyejoo’s collar. She stood on her tippy toes, kissing Hyejoo on the cheek as a reward of sorts, before climbing on the bed in the same position she was, laying the ring and the ruler on the bedside table as a reminder.

Hyejoo took a deep breath, placing her hands on Chaewon’s hips, and slowly forcing herself inside Chaewon’s dripping pussy, making sure to insert her entire length before pulling out halfway, and snapping her hips forward again, praying that the movement did not harm Chaewon. “Faster… I don’t have all day.” Chaewon said through gritted teeth.

Hyejoo shut her eyes, moving faster making sure she bottomed out with each thrust. “G-Good start!” Chaewon moaned aloud, pulling on Hyejoo’s leash in attempt to make her go faster, her tip was listened to, as Hyejoo finally did what Chaewon wanted… Although, they both came to the realization that nothing would ever be enough for Chaewon, and that this session would be pure torture for Hyejoo even if she felt heavenly within the confines of Chaewon’s hole.

Chaewon gently pressed the shock button, which surprisingly did not detour Hyejoo, she simply growled at the pain and continued, biting her lip, attempting to keep her pained cries and moans inside. Chaewon watched in awe, that was the hottest thing she’d ever seen. For once, Hyejoo wasn’t voicing her frustrations through whines and pleas, rather through her dark eyes, and the severity of her thrusts, continuing to purr and growl from the back of her throat.

Of course, naturally Chaewon pressed it again. “Stop that.” Hyejoo demanded, but of course, that was certainly not what she wanted. The pain of the electricity coursing through her body when Chaewon pressed the button and the cathartic experience of being inside Chaewon, no longer denying herself pleasure in an attempt to not harm the small girl.

“Fuck!!!” Chaewon screamed, her pet allowing her to touch the clouds with the immense pleasure she put the small girl through. “Is that what you wanted?!” Hyejoo yelled, “Don’t you fucking dare raise your voice at me!” Chaewon spat back, pressing the button for an extended period of time. Hyejoo remembered her standing, she needed to resort to punishing Chaewon with her cock instead of her words.

Hyejoo had never felt like this before, she felt invincible in a way. Her inner fragile ego seemed to repair itself as this was the closest Chaewon had ever come to submitting to her, and certainly as close as Hyejoo wanted. Chaewon glared at Hyejoo as the dark-haired girl had the nerve to smirk. “Don’t fucking smile.” Chaewon barked, pressing the remote control. Problem was, Hyejoo barely felt it at this point, she felt strong and powerful, a simple shock couldn’t detour her from taking what was hers.

It was in this moment Chaewon realized she’d created a monster. Now she just wanted her baby back, even if this angry and rough Hyejoo was making her feel unbelievably good, she was losing control, and losing it fast.

“Oh shit!!” Chaewon screamed. It seemed her body liked it however, even if her image of being in total control made her brain unhappy, her body couldn’t be happier, and all she could manage was to scream and beg for more and more. “Harder!! Harder!!!” Now Hyejoo couldn’t help but smile, although, in a kind way this time. She couldn’t have been happier than right now where she was pleasing Chaewon.

Hyejoo threw her head back, moaning loudly and tightening her grip on Chaewon’s hips. Sweat dripped off her forehead now, this was no doubt hard work, but proving Chaewon wrong and making her eat her words was worth it, not to mention how good it felt to know Chaewon was enjoying it to the fullest extent.

“I SAID HARDER!” Chaewon screamed, pressing the button and shocking Hyejoo’s neck. “Y-yes, your majesty.” Chaewon smiled to hear Hyejoo say that, she wasn’t completely lost in her own game to remember who she belonged to. “Forget that… I’m not your queen anymore, I’m your owner, your master, refer to me accordingly.”

Hyejoo’s eyes went wide briefly, her stomach twisting in knots as she moaned. “Y-yes o-of course… I-I’m y-your property, master… I’m yours.” Chaewon smiled at Hyejoo’s broken words. “Exactly.” Hyejoo gave Chaewon her all, every ounce of power she could possibly muster, she felt almost too good, Chaewon’s cunt gripping her as she moved in and out at a harsh speed made her feel like she’d explode. “I-I’m almost there!” Chaewon yelled in pleasure, lifting her back off the bed trying to find things to grip in her tiny hands.

“Sh-shock me… P-press the button… H-hold it ‘til I cum, p-please, m-master…” Chaewon usually would have objected to Hyejoo giving her instructions, but Hyejoo had been so good that she couldn’t not give the poor girl what she wanted. Chaewon pressed down the button, hearing a guttural scream erupt from Hyejoo’s throat as they came together. Hyejoo’s nail’s dug into her hips, almost hard enough to make her bleed as she creamed Chaewon just as she wished to do.

“O-oh my god… Hye…” Chaewon said as Hyejoo pulled out. “A-are you okay?” Hyejoo asked. “Why wouldn’t I be? How about you? You look… Tired.” Hyejoo was completely out of breath, and even if she was standing she was nearly unable to keep her eyes open. “I-I’m okay…” “Well, good news, none of these are necessary.” “How about later?” Hyejoo suggested.

“Later? Jeez, how am I supposed to punish you then?” “Make me go soft.” Chaewon laughed like it was the funniest thing she’d ever heard. “Aww! You finally understand how torturous that is!” Hyejoo laughed too, “Okay… I need to lay down before I pass out, even if that was good… really good, in fact… I’m super tired.” “It’s good for your core strength.” Chaewon joked, pulling Hyejoo into a hug. “You did really good, I’m so proud of you.” “Aww! Thanks m- Chae…” Chaewon rolled her eyes, “Master is fine… I wouldn’t mind if you called me that outside of bed.”

“N-No! I-I’m! J-just n-no… I-I don’t wanna get used to it and call you that in front of somebody.” “Well. It already started. Might as well commit.” “D-don’t make me get hard again, please…” Chaewon laughed, stroking Hyejoo’s back. “Oh fine… Let's go to bed.” Chaewon said, giving Hyejoo a quick kiss before scooting over so Hyejoo could lay down, and be wrapped up by the smaller girl.

“Goodnight, Wonnie.” “Goodnight, Hye”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to hear my "Park Gowon is such wifey material" rant?  
> Ask me! On curious cat  
> https://curiouscat.me/HyeHowAreYa


End file.
